


真夏のセツナ

by minami_bee



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minami_bee/pseuds/minami_bee
Summary: Justin X Lil Ghost





	真夏のセツナ

“舒不舒服？”他软绵绵地问，带着孩子式的鼻音，王琳凯哼了一声，不知道是在回答他还是在哭，天气很热，空调制冷坏掉，他们在盛夏流火的下午两点做爱，浑身上下都湿黏。连后穴也源源不断地淌出淫液，阴茎捣进捣出时就发出咕啾咕啾的水声，好像整个人自内而外正在融化。王琳凯用手去推弟弟的肩膀，发现自己已经软得不像样，哑着嗓子说我要喝水。黄明昊伸手从床头柜上拿了打包带回来的塑封冻柠茶，把吸管送到王琳凯嘴边，让哥哥喝够了自己才喝，他是懂事乖小孩。

最开始不过是长期共同生活导致地彼此抚慰，而在对方撒娇耍赖的种种中让抚慰变味，黄明昊趴在他身上，嘟嘴叫他小鬼，鬼哥，哥哥。他最终还是心软了，没人能抵抗十六岁的娇滴滴小男孩。他说好啦，横心任他去了。除了男性自尊极度受挫，他并非不快乐，只是这份快乐中带着一丝屈辱，时常令他不得不进行自我反省。

现在也是这样，明明是难得的休息日，他们却闷在房间里。他想出去踏滑板，和朋友玩，黄明昊却抱住了他手臂，可怜兮兮地向下看他。王琳凯已经逐渐过了长个子的年纪，黄明昊却挡都挡不住地蹿高，对方下巴搭在他肩头，睫毛刺痒痒地扫弄着他脖颈上的凸起的青色血管与皮肤，说小鬼我们晚上凉快了再出去好不好？

现在看来，晚上也势必没戏。他气喘吁吁地翻了个身，把赖着他的黄明昊甩下去，将睫毛上的汗滴抹去。

“你胖了黄明昊，你好重。”

他们两个光溜溜地打成一团，都没注意到有人进来。范丞丞把包往地上一丢，直接扑到床上喊说你们两个玩都不带我！

王琳凯知道这两位都是娇生惯养的大祖宗，此时一个头两个大，说我要去洗澡。范丞丞跟着他，说我也去。黄明昊不堪寂寞，登时翻身坐起，说我也要去！浴室不过是标准制式，容纳三个大小伙子显然十分勉强，王琳凯说哎你们真的好烦啊都快走开！

黄明昊不肯承认，哼哼唧唧地把沐浴露挤到浴花上搓出大堆大堆的泡沫，他们用泡沫彼此攻击，笑声回荡在充满蒸汽的浴室中。范丞丞把他按在浴室墙面砖上，乳尖被冰冷的瓷砖刺激得挺立，我要插进去啦，他说，把性器缓缓送入王琳凯身体中。他闭上眼睛，一根火热的东西就塞进他手里，黄明昊一只手揽住他的腰，嗲声嗲气地撒娇道：“哥哥，帮我摸一摸嘛。”

“Justin你走开，”范丞丞推他，把黄明昊的手抓起来丢到一边去，两手掐住了王琳凯的腰用力抽送，毫无技巧可言，只有天然的莽撞与情热。他刚刚才和黄明昊做完，现在被捅得浑身难受，一直想要挣扎着逃开。范丞丞也不说话，大猫似的叼住了他的后颈，用牙轻轻地摩擦皮肤。

“不行，”他说，态度却不是很坚决，“好酸……”

“没事啦没事啦……”

两个弟弟在哄他，仿佛是他真的不听话。他没办法，只是咬紧了牙关，可是黄明昊察言观色，从侧面凑过去亲他，吻细碎地落在眼角脸颊，舌头舔过他的嘴角、牙齿、舌尖，他们接吻，彼此吮吸，唾液从嘴角滴滴答答地滴下来。王琳凯又不知道该怎么拒绝了，他被两颗甜蜜粘人、炽烈滚烫的软糖夹作中间的糖浆，只能无依无靠地四处流淌。不得章法地操干也能得到快乐，对方龟头偶尔蹭过肿胀的腺体，他便不可控制地想要蜷缩起来，绷紧了全身肌肉；连掌心都仿佛变成了性刺激接收器，黄明昊的阴茎擦在上面，也带着酥麻的电流。范丞丞去摸他已经硬到贴着小腹的阴茎，呼吸从耳边蔓延至颈椎，他说，小鬼你快射了吗？手就在杆身上轻轻滑动，动作很温柔。

他不肯说话，只是昂起了脖子，在旁边倍感无聊的黄明昊立刻凑过去吻他的喉结，也跟着凑热闹，去沾他小孔上流出的淫液，说哥哥水好多，好色哦，然后笑得像个幼稚园小孩。如果是平时，王琳凯大概很愿意跟他斗下嘴，不过此刻确实无法再分神了。快感通过四肢百骸累计到恐怖的程度，他越喘越快，仿佛马上要在这间开着排风扇的小浴室中过呼吸。世人的伦理已经被他们这群小孩抛之脑后，享受快乐变成了生命中的唯一真理，眼前一簇簇灯光闪烁明灭，混合着眨眼间模糊了的、年轻的两张脸，他们在放肆，他们在疯狂，无法无天地、天真无邪地。黄明昊呼吸急促，干脆握住了他的手撸自己，王琳凯浑身颤抖，终于控制不住呻吟声，又像是委屈的泣音。

高潮来得太猛烈了，因为丞丞的性器毫不留情地一直顶进了最深处，甚至令他感到疼痛。疼痛也可以成为快乐，他双手紧握、指甲都陷进了皮肤中，掐出嫩红的痕迹，他们在翻越，他们要爬上顶峰，浴霸的橙黄暖灯折射成迷幻的disco射光，他的精液射到了瓷砖上，再缓缓地随着重力所坠落，就像他已经站不住向下垮，狂欢让人的体力消耗殆尽。范丞丞从两腋下方捞住他，说你再忍一下。弹动的硬热最终还是将欲情释放在了他体内，王琳凯不自觉地瑟缩，可目光早已经无法聚焦，掌心也握着一汪半透明的性液。花洒又打开了，公平地淋在他们三个人头上，他们安静地喘气、竟然也能同步了呼吸。

“下次再一起玩吧，哥哥，”黄明昊说，给了他一个小狗般湿漉漉的亲亲，范丞丞补充道，“我们三个要永远一起玩。”

王琳凯没有答话，因为这一切本就不需要应答。


End file.
